Wild Child
by cuzo
Summary: Married Swan Queen. Emma has to give their highly energetic and wild three year old magic baby, Aydan, a bath. Is now a multi-chapter. Regina is pregnant with their second child
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own OUAT**

**SQ prompt: Swan Queen magic baby and bath time**

**Anon asked: how about Emma and Regina deciding who gives their magic baby a bath. P.S the kid is a wild child.**

"I'll flip you for it…" Emma tried to reason with her wife while holding a quarter between her thumb and index finger. It was her night to give their three year old son Ayden a bath. For normal parents this would be a joy, but for them, this was a tiresome chore. Ayden was quite a….energetic child.

"Absolutely not," Regina stated slightly amused. "You are not getting away from your responsibilities as a parent."

"I'm not…I'm just postponing."

Just then their three year old came running across the room in batman underwear screaming at the top of his little lungs.

The couple grimaced as Henry, now 15, shouted from his place in the living room, "Ayden is streaking again!"

Regina smirked, "I believe it is your turn honey." She crossed her arms with a teasing grin, "will you please get a hold of your streaking son."

"Oh now he's my son." Emma said with exasperation, "you had him!"

"You say that I like I made him on my own."

"You're the one with the magic."

"Emma if I could get pregnant by having sex with myself I would have several children by now."

There was a loud banging sound coming from the direction of where Ayden had run off.

"Mom," Henry shouted, "Ayden is climbing the drapes again."

Regina let out a practiced sigh to relax herself. A trait she learned as soon as their son had turned 2. "Please…just…" The brunette tried again, her patience wearing thin.

"Fine I'll get the kid." Emma stated as she mentally prepared herself.

* * *

Emma sat on the edge of the tub, watching as her son splashed water around with his action figures. He would take his little ninja turtle and throw it high in the air and let it come down with a splash before slamming his own hand in the water. "BOOM!" He shouted.

Emma shook her head. A light smile gracing her face as she watched the product of her and Regina's true love. Ayden had soft hazel eyes and short curly brown hair.

The blonde reached into the water and splashed her son lightly, who smiled brightly; showing off his cheek dimples. A trait neither woman knew the origin of.

"Mama! Wanna see a new trick?" The small boy beamed.

Emma had a look of apprehension before answering a small 'yes.' Ayden then stood from the tub is his naked glory and jumped up before landing hard in the water creating a huge wave. The warm liquid splashed over Emma's entire body, drenching her completely.

"Ayden!"

"I'm Titan mama!" The boy beamed. And Emma wished they never showed him the movie, 'Little Mermaid.'

* * *

After the tragic bath time, the blonde sulked into her room and moved directly to the en suite to remove her wet clothes.

"Have fun dear?" Regina asked from her perch in bed as she flipped to the next page in her book.

Emma returned from the bathroom wearing a dry tank top and boy shorts. A towel was in her hand as she tried to dry her hair. "No more movies for Ayden."

Regina laughed, "that much fun huh?"

The blonde motioned to her side of the bed and sat down tiredly. "All that matters is that the kid is bathed and asleep." A sigh.

Regina looked at her wife with a soft smile. For some reason unknown to her, she found that tired Emma was simply adorable. The brunette leaned over to place a kiss on Emma's cheek.

"What was that for?" The blonde asked with a grin.

"For putting up with our son and his many surprises."

"I don't want to see any more surprises any time soon." Emma stated as she relaxed into her bed while stifling a yawn.

Regina closed her book before placing it to the night stand to her right. She sunk down into the bed and turned on her side to face her wife. "I thought you liked them."

"I'm beginning to change my mind."

There was a moment of silence before Regina spoke again. "So, perhaps now would be a good time to tell you I'm pregnant. Rather than 7months from now."

"What!?"

"Goodnight," Regina quickly stated before turning her back to her wife and cutting off the lamp.

* * *

**This prompt in particular has a chance as a multichapter. it depends on you guys :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so you guys persuaded me hehe. Thanks so much for your response to this story I really appreciate it. And for the record this story has no plot. It's pretty much just Swan-Mills family life. So enjoy!**

Chapter 2.

"You're what!?" Emma stated as she quickly reached over her wife's side to cut the lamp back on.

Regina sighed, she wanted to tell the blonde sooner but it just never seemed like the right time. And perhaps, after an eventful night with Ayden wasn't the best of times either. "I'm pregnant." The brunette then sat up fully in bed and watched as Emma followed suit.

The blonde opened and closed her mouth a few times before speaking, "again? When did you find out?"

"Three weeks ago."

"Three weeks ago! And your just now telling me?" She gestured to herself with her hands as bluish-green eyes dilated as she took in the information.

"Shh, keep your voice down before you wake up Ayden." That was something they both didn't have the energy to deal with right now. Once the three year old was up, there was no stopping him for at least another four hours. This was something they both new from experience. Emma had come home late one night from work and tripped over a toy car in the hallway near their bedroom. The loud curse she let out was enough to wake their son and send him on an energetic rampage until three in the morning. Emma had remained on the couch for an entire week after that.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

Regina gave a sheepish smile, "I just couldn't find the right time between work…and Ayden." She added after a beat.

Emma leaned over and place a soft kiss on her wife's lips, "well I guess we're having another baby." A pale hand sank down to the brunette's still flat belly and rubbed gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." They shared another kiss before sinking down into the bed.

Emma wrapped an arm around her wife from behind, bringing them close. "So kid number three…did you ever think we'd have that many?"

Regina laced her fingers with the hand that was across her belly and shook her head, "I didn't think we would have Ayden."

"Yeah that was definitely a surprise; actually that kid is full of surprises." She laughed to herself.

"Indeed he is."

Emma placed a kiss to her wife's neck, "what do you think this one will be like?"

"Hopefully part mime." Regina was hoping that after dealing with Ayden their next kid would be as quiet as possible. Perhaps even a little shy. It would be a nice break from the chaos they were used to. She did wonder what things would be like being pregnant and still dealing with a small child. Henry was substantially easier to handle now. Mostly because in his age he didn't want much to do with them. Not out of spite. But because he was too 'cool' to hang with his moms and preferred being around his friends. Typical teenager.

She knew she would have Emma's help too. So maybe it won't be too difficult. Hopefully. The brunette could hear her wife laughing behind her. It was a sound she discovered soothed her during their honey moon six years ago. The memories of that time brought a smile to her face.

The blonde reached over to cut off the lamp and placed another kiss to her wife's cheek before settling behind her again. "Yeah hopefully it'll be a calm little girl." Emma stated with a smile.

"I thought you liked having boys?" She knew how much her wife liked to rough house with their sons. Especially Henry now that he's older and it become more interesting for them. But even little Ayden has seem to get into the mix.

"I do, but a girl would be nice…and calm." they both laughed at that. "She would definitely have her mommy's beauty."

Regina smiled at that. She could never get tired of Emma calling her beautiful. It was hard to except in the earlier stages of their relationship. But now it was just as normal as the two of them sharing a bed. "I hope she has your eyes." There was always something about Emma's eyes that were so…magnificent.

"Oh no," the blonde shook her head.

The brunette turned to face her wife, "why not?"

"Because if our daughter has your beauty AND my eyes. She's not leaving this house."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"I'm serious," she stated firmly, "can you imagine all the boys…or girls that would be after her. No. just no."

Regina tried to contain her laughter, "you're over exaggerating. She would have to date sometime Emma."

"She can date when she's married."

The brunette didn't hold her laughter back then, "how does that even make sense?"

"I think I'll be upgrading my pistol when that time comes. Maybe a shotgun."

Regina rolled her eyes, "please tell me you're kidding."

Emma turned on her back and placed her hands behind her head, "only partially."

"Honey that's insane."

"No it isn't, I'd do the same for you."

Regina propped her head up with one arm while lying on her side, "last time I checked we were already married so I doubt I would be dating anyone else."

"You're right about that part…but," Emma turned her head towards the brunette. "One day we will be old." She used her finger for emphasis, "And I plan to have that gun as back up just in case any of those nurses get a little touchy when they have to give you a sponge bath."

Regina fell back onto her pillow laughing, "Emma."

"What?"

"Shut up and go to bed." She moved towards her wife and rested her head onto the blonde's chest. "You are ridiculous."

"I just love my family." A pale arm wrapped itself around the brunette's shoulders and pulled her in close. She placed a kiss to her wife's temple. "I'm serious about the dating thing though."

"Shut up Emma."

* * *

The sun shone in brightly rousing Emma from her sleep. She stretched expecting to feel another body beside her but was disappointed when she felt an empty bed. Her eyes opened fully then as she scratched her head searching the room. It was then that she saw, well, heard, where her wife was. Regina was currently in the en suite bathroom throwing up. "Fuck its starting," Emma mumbled to herself.

Just as she was about to get up off the bed to check on the brunette Ayden flew into the room and made a beeline to their bed. The small boy climbed his way on top and tackled his blonde mother, "MAMA! SAY UNCLE!"

Emma laughed as her son wrapped his body around her upper half with all his might. Of course she could get out of it with ease. But no sense in ruining his confidence. "Uncle, uncle…I give." Ayden then let go of his mother and proceeded to jump on the bed. "Hey peanut, what did mommy tell you about jumping on the bed?"

The three year old then plopped down, "sowwy." He gave a sheepish smile and Emma saw way too much of herself in him.

"It's ok, why don't you go tell Henry to make you some breakfast."

"Can I have cocoa puffs mama, pweaseeeeeeeeee." Ayden gave her his best pouty lip and puppy dog eyes.

It was almost impossible to say no. but she had too. There was no way they would be home on a Saturday and give the already energetic kid a bowl of sugar. "Maybe next time kid." Emma tried to give a sympathetic smile but Ayden ignored it and left the room with his head down. She hated having to say no to him. To either of her kids really. But before she had a chance to make things better between them she heard her wife in the bathroom again.

The blonde walked over to Regina and saw her clutching the toilet bowl with heavy breath. She quickly found a rag and wet it with some cold water before dabbing it on her wife's forehead and pushing some of the damp brown hair back. "You ok?"

"Do I look like I'm ok," Regina snapped. She wasn't in the mood for stupid questions. "I swear I'm never sleeping with you again." the brunette then stood up and proceeded to rinse her mouth and brush her teeth.

"I'm sorry baby," She was used to the mood swings from their first pregnancy together and learned that in this stage she had to be a bit of a softy. "You want some water?"

Regina nodded and walked up to her wife hugging her. "I hate this part."

"I know, it'll pass." Emma wrapped her arms around Regina and placed a soft kiss into her hair.

The couple was knocked out of their revere by the sound of something crashing from downstairs. The blonde let out a sigh. "I'll handle it. You rest ok."

Regina was feeling too sick to argue so she separated herself from her wife and lay down in their bed.

…...

When Emma arrived downstairs she cringed. Henry was standing near the window trying to coach Ayden down off the drapes. And beside them was a shattered vase that obviously was the reason for the crash.

Henry reached his hands over his head, "Ayden get down, you're going to break stuff."

"Me Tarzan!"

Emma then stepped in and gave her son a firm look, "you're not Tarzan get down."

"I have to save the monkey's Mama."

"Monkeys are in the zoo peanut, not at home." The blonde grabbed her small son and brought him down from the curtains placing him on the floor. She then turned to Henry, "I thought you were watching him."

"He's like a freaking cheetah."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "can you please just go make your mom some tea."

"She's sick?"

"Close…she's pregnant." Emma moved over to the couch snatching a lollipop from her three year old son's hands that he found under the cushions.

Henry held his hands out, "again…" he put his hands on his hips and gave a mock firm voice, "Ma do we need to have a talk about condoms?" He put his hand on her shoulder; they were almost the same height now. "You really should be more careful."

Emma playfully pushed the boy to the side, "Shut up Kid."

The teenager decided to egg his mother on while following her to the kitchen, Ayden in tow, "hey Ma, if you knew about your magic back then. How many baby mamas do you think you would have now?"

"Henry…" she warned while placing an oatmeal bar and orange juice in front of Ayden.

"I'm just asking…"

The blonde ignored her son and finished making the tea before handing it to him. "Bring this to your mom and shut up."

"So hostile." He joked before leaving the kitchen.

Emma rolled her eyes and chuckled before turning her attention to her youngest son, "so what do you want to do today peanut."

"MOVIE!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm, "ok…you ever saw the Lion King?"

He shook his head.

"We'll that's what we'll watch then." It was a simple movie. Nothing that Ayden could imitate right…?

…...

Wrong.

"NAHHHH TA VEN YAHHHHHHH" Ayden shouted from the top of his lungs as he stood on top of the kitchen counter.

Emma rushed in to try to remove him but he just danced around the counter with his peanut butter and jelly sandwich in hand. She swiped at him a few times but to no avail. "Get down Ayden."

"HAKUNA MATATA!"

"What?"

"IT MEANS NO WOWWYS! FOR THE REST OF YOUR DAYS! Sing with me Mama."

"You're not singing, you're yelling. Now get off the table before your mother has my head."

Ayden then walked up to his mother and squatted down in front of her opening his sandwich. He stared at her intensly before placing a finger on the side with the jelly. His little finger than swiped the jelly and smeared it across his blonde mother's forehead. "Simba," the small boy laughed then hoped off the counter and ran out of the kitchen.

Emma cringed and ran behind her son, "you're so dead peanut." They ran through the foyer and up the stairs. Ayden then made a beeline for his brunette mother's room and bursts inside.

"Mommy save me!" he jumped directly onto Regina who jolted out of her sleep in just enough time to see Emma grab their son and throw him under her arm like luggage.

"What is going on?" The brunette asked annoyed from being woken so violently from her nap. She looked her wife over. "Why is there jelly on your forehead?"

"Go back to sleep babe. I got this."

Regina watched their three year old squirm under his mother's arm, "no obviously you don't." She then sat up from her position and sighed. "I swear I have three children instead of two."

Emma fought the urge to roll her eyes. She was not in the mood for grumpy pregnant Regina. "Baby its fine."

The brunette ignored her wife and freed her son from his blonde mothers grip and put on a very firm tone. "Young man, you will go sit on the bottom of the steps for three minutes for a timeout."

Ayden poked out his lip and pulled his best puppy eyes. "I'm sowwy Mommy."

"Me too. Stairs. Now." She watched as the small boy dropped his head and followed his mother's orders. She stood from her position to look at her wife and crossed her arms. "Clean your face," was all she said before retreating downstairs to monitor her sons timeout.

* * *

**Thanks again for your love. My other stories will have their chapters up soon!**


End file.
